Death Note vs Sengoku Basara (parodie de manga en pièce de théâtre)
by migguy-24
Summary: Juste un délire, une parodie que je fais de mes deux meilleurs manga, pendant les vacances... Leyasu, kimura, Misa/Light/Lawliet, Motochika/Motonari. Les personnages Unknow sont bien sur l'auteure et Jalimya.
1. Scène 1 et Scène 2

_Citations : "Peter un bon coup pour rire_  
 _"Pleuré un bon coup pour soulager la douleur_  
 _"Hurler un bon coup pour votre colère_  
 _"Respirer un bon coup pour vous calmer_

 _extraits du livre de migguy-24 : "Les joies que produit un coton-tige..." (année 2010)_

Petite Note de moi : hum... hum... je suis sincèrement désolé de la lecture qui va suivre. Ceci est une sorte de "parenthèse" dans lequel je confronte mes deux mangas préférés : Sengoku Basara et Death Note. Comme c'est un crossover, il y à très peu de chance que quelqu'un commente ce truc. (Mis à part pour m'insulter et dire de la merde) mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire cette fois ci. Si quelque chose dérange une personne par rapport à mes fictions (qui, je reconnais, 4 entre elles sont nul à chier) elle peut bien aller se faire mettre.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Death Note vs Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

Lycée Gakuen Basara 10h

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 1 : équipe sengoku basara dans la cour du lycée"

(Leyasu et Date sont sur un banc, en face d'eux se trouve Lawliet, lui aussi sur un banc)

Leyasu Tokugawa : Alala, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce lycée prétentieux. Non mais il se prend pour qui là ? Un dieu ?

Date Masamune : Tu peux bien parler, Tokugawa. J'ai jamais vu un mec en pull lorsque il y à une grosse canicule.

Leyasu : Tu peux bien parler Date, moi j'ai jamais vu un mec prendre 6 baguettes de dango entre ses doigts. C'est clair que t'es plus bizarre que ce mec là-bas (montrant un jeune homme en position fœtal debout, le dos courbé, suçant son pouce et ayant le regard dans le vide)

Date : Eh ? Et si on allait lui cherché des noises ? _Let's go to the party !_

Leyasu : Bonne idée, en plus le gamin prétentieux n'arrête pas de traîner avec, je suis sûr qu'il sont pédés tout les deux.

(Leyasu et Date s'approche de L, visiblement tout seul)

Date : _So_ Tapette, il est où ton petit copain ? _Are you alone ?_

L : Pas besoin, de me parler comme si j'étais un attardé, je comprend très bien l'anglais.

Leyasu : Awwww, comme ça, il comprend l'anglais le petit pédé.

L : Et alors ça changerais quoi ? Laisser moi tranquille un peu.

Leyasu : Moi je pense qu'on devrait s'amuser un peu, tu ne pense pas ?

Date : _AH ! So easy._

(Leyasu Tokugawa se met derrier L, il maintiens ses bras tandis que devant Date approchait d'un air menaçant mettant une main sur la cuisse de L)

L : Lacher moi !

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 2 : équipe death note dans les couloirs"

(Misa est toujours accrochée au bras de Light se vantant d'être la fille la plus jolie de tout le Japon)

Misa Amane : Kahahaha, oh mon Light-kun. On fait vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Les autres ils sont trop moches...

Light Yagami : Rhaaaaa, mais tu m'énerve à la fin

(une voix rauque s'exclame au bout du couloir)

Motochika Chosokabe : Et Yagami, le gay ?

Light : T'en à pas finis de m'appeler gay, sale pédé.

Motochika : Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle là. Tu repousse ta copine, alors qu'elle est censée être (imitant une diva) la plus jolie fille du Japon. Si tu l'a baise pas, ça veut forcément dire que t'aime les homme. Surtout lorsque on porte un nom de famille des plus comiques.

Light : En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui à l'air de porter du rose en longueur de journée...

Moochika : Peut importe, il y a ton petit copain qui se fait insulter par mes copains dans la cour.

(Light et Misa regardent par la fenêtre, voyant L en très mauvaise posture)

Light : BANDE D'ENCULÉ !

Motochika: Qui parle. Ahahahahahah. Allez cour, va vite le sauver...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	2. Scène 3 et Scène 4

_Citations : "Peter un bon coup pour rire_  
 _"Pleuré un bon coup pour soulager la douleur_  
 _"Hurler un bon coup pour canaliser votre colère_  
 _"Respirer un bon coup pour vous calmer_

 _extraits du livre de migguy-24 : "Les joies que produit un coton-tige..." (année 2010)_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Eh oui, c'est ça la vie.

* * *

 **Death Note vs Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 3 : Lawliet, Date et Leyasu"

(L donna un bon coup de pied entre les jambes de l'homme en face de lui)

L : Comme ça tu sera moins excité. (Et renvoya la même chose pour celui qui était derrière lui)

(Yukimura entre en scène)

Yukimura Sanada: J'ai tout vu Date Masamune-dono. N'a tu pas honte...

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 4 : Motochika, Kasuga, Tsuruhime, Misa et Light"

(Motochika est près à se battre contre Light après qu'il ait vu Lawliet battre Date et Leyasu à lui tout seul)

Light : Eh merde...

(cri d'extase, Kasuga sort d'une classe accompagnée de Tsuruhime)

Kasuga : Oh mon dieu, Kenshin-samaaaaa. Il est trop beeeaaau.

Tsuruhime : Au moins toi t'as de la chance... Mon twilight ninja ne veut toujours rien me dire.

(Misa avait les oreilles bourdonnant avec la voix de "l'autre" blonde)

Misa : Tiens qui voilà, mamzelle-bonnes note avec ses couchage-au-lit.

Kasuga : T'as des preuves, pétasse.

Misa : Comment tu m'a appelée ? Guenon.

Kasuga : Morue.

Misa : Dingo.

Kasuga : Schizo.

Misa : Laideron

Kasuga : Casse bonbon.

Light : OH VOS GUEULE VOUS DEUX !

Misa : Lèche cul.

Kasuga : Lèche bite.

Misa : Erreur du monde.

Kasuga : Trainée.

Misa : Suceuse de queue

Kasuga : Raclure

Motochika (rigolant) : Ahahahahah c'est intéressant.

Une autre voix se fait entendre.

? : T'en as pas marre de faire chier ton monde, Chosokabe ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	3. Scène 5 et Scène 6

_Citations : "Peter un bon coup pour rire_  
 _"Pleuré un bon coup pour soulager la douleur_  
 _"Hurler un bon coup pour canaliser votre colère_  
 _"Respirer un bon coup pour vous calmer_

 _extraits du livre de migguy-24 : "Les joies que produit un coton-tige..." (année 2010)_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Eh oui, c'est ça la vie.

* * *

 **Death Note vs Sengoku Basara.**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 5 : Lawliet, Date, Leyasu et Yukimura"

L (montrant Yukimura) : C'est qui cette fille ?

Yukimura Sanada : Je suis un mec...

L : Oh.

Yukimura (s'adressant a Masamune) : Tu voulais te le faire c'est ça hein ? Je ne te suffit plus ?

Masamune : Mais non, _sweety_. Je voulais seulement lui faire peur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de-

L (mettant son index dans la bouche) : Vu comment vous l'avez appeler, je peux en conclure que c'est votre petit ami.

Leyasu (surpris de la conclusion de L) : Touché.

L (rouge de colère) : Et vous oser me traiter de tapette ?!

Masamune (mettant son bras sur la coup de Yukimura) : c'est bon, _calm down beauty_ , de toute façon j'ai assez avec ma tête chaude.

L : Y a interet

(Une fille cri de l'autre coté de la cour)

? : Lawliiiieeeet-chan ?

L : Oh non ! Pas elle !

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 6 : Motochika, Motonari, Kasuga, Tsuruhime, Misa et Light"

Motochika : Oh allez, Mori, on va s'amuser un peu. T'as vu comment ils sont fringués ces tocrads.

Motonari Mori (pinçant l'oreille de Motochika) : Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'emmerder ton monde hein ?

Tsuruhime : Oh non pas lui.

Kasuga : Foutons le camps.

(Kasuga et Tsuruhime partent)

Light (riant à Motonari) : Ahahah, tellement laid que tu fais peur même au plus petit.

Motonari (surpris et se mettant en position) : Comment t'as oser m'insulter misérable crevette ? Je vais t'éradiquer avec la force du soleil !

Light : Oh pitié, je suis le dieu du nouveau monde, rien ne peut m'arreter. Et je vous signale que mon nom même signifie "Lumière".

Misa : Ouais bien dis, Light.

(Light sort son Death Note et Motonari prépare son cerceau en lame)

? : Vous deux, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Scène 7 et Scène 8

_Citations: "Peter un bon coup pour rire_  
 _" Pleuré un bon coup pour soulager la douleur_  
 _"Hurler un bon coup pour canaliser votre colère_  
 _" Respirer un bon coup pour vous plus calme_

 _Extraits du livre de migguy-24: "Les joies que produit un coton-tige ..." (année 2010)_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Eh oui, c'est ça la vie.

* * *

 **Death Note vs Sengoku Basara**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 7: Lawliet, Date, et Yukimura et... L'auteure."

Maggie (chantonnant en direction du détective avec une des armes de Saica qu'elle avait piqué) : Wanna joing me, come and play... but i'm shoot you, in your face. Bomb and bonder are i'll dou the trick-

L : Va t'en.

Date : Tu chante vraiment mal, boss.

Maggie : Il se passe quoi ici mes loulous ?

Yukimura : Il se passe que le dragon ici présent trompe son tigre avec un panda.

Maggie : Ouais en gros c'est une relation de zoophilie ici.

Yukimura : Mais enfin ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Maggie : Te fâche pas Yuki-chan. Bon Date, arrête d'emmerder L.

Date : Sinon quoi ?

Auteure : Sinon j'appelle Aï pour t'emmener en enfer.

Date et Yukimura s'en vont.

Auteur (mettant une main sur l'épaule de L) : Ça va Lawliet ?

L : Je veux un gâteau.

Auteure (faisant apparaître un gâteau dans la main, "nda oui je suis une sorcière et alors ?") : Tiens.

L : Merci.

* * *

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Scène 8: Motochika, Motonari, Misa, Light et... Jalimya"

Jalimya : Shake, shake shake shake. Do you on me now ? To truch the wesh. My body yayah-

Motochika : Planquez-vous voilà l'autre casserole !

Motonari s'enfuit

Jalimya : T'as dit quoi petit connard de pirate. Ose encore m'insulter ou insulter mon Raitounet et t'aura à faire à moi.

Misa (poing au ciel) : Ouais bien dit, Jalimya-chan.

Light (désespérer) : J'abandonne...

Va te faire mettre petit pédé.

Jalimya (sortant le cahier) : Bon puisque que c'est comme ça... Alors Mo...to...chi...ka... Cho...so...ka...be

Jalimya regarde sa montre 40 seconde après Motochika était a terre

Pirates (ou gang de Motochika) : Anikiiiiiii ?

Light et Misa s'en vont. Motonari revient à la charge.

Motonari : Connasse, ce crétin était mon seul rival qui pouvait me battre.

Jalimya : Quoi ?! Comment tu m'a appeler pauvre tarlouze.

La sonnerie retentis.

Motonari : On réglera ça à 12h.

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	5. Scène 9 et Scène 10 (ou alors EMB)

_Citations: "Peter un bon coup pour rire_  
 _" Pleuré un bon coup pour soulager la douleur_  
 _"Hurler un bon coup pour canaliser votre colère_  
 _" Respirer un bon coup pour vous plus calme_

 _Extraits du livre de migguy-24 : "Les joies que produit un coton-tige ..." (année 2010)_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Death Note vs Sengoku Basara**

* * *

 **Résumé de l'histoire :** Aïeyaïyaïe ... Gros dilemme depuis 2017 un nouveau manga est apparu dans ma tête détronant ainsi Sengoku Basara : Death Note. Qui gagnera? Qui perdra? A vous d'avoir le choix.

Les protagonistes sont au premier plan dans chaque pièce de la scène :

Présentateur : Booonnjouuuuur et bieennnvenuuuuu dans ce Nouveau Manga Battleeeee: Voici le challenger ... (Auteur qui prend le micro du présentateur)

Auteure : A ma gauche Liiiiiiiiiiiiight Yagaaaaamiiiiiiii _* tonerre applaudissement *_ alias Kira, jeune lycéen de 17 qui trouve un cahier pouvant tuer par crise cardiaque et qui tente tous pour devenir un Dieu de pacotile. _* Quelques rires se font entend dans le public *_

A ces cotés, L Lawliiiiiieeeeet _* énorme tonnerre d'applaudissements *_ alias L, détective mondialement connu, résolvant les affaires les plus dur et il prend l'affaire Kira très au sérieux à la mauvaise habitude de bouffer sucré. _* Ont entend des ouh pour l'auteure *_

Deux amants que tous sépare mesdames et messieurs qui font preuves de sang froid et de ingéniosité. Voici les personnages d'un autre mangas qui sont ici pour remporter le titre du meilleur mangas.

A ma droite Leeeeyyyyyyasu Tokugawaaaaaaa _* tonnerre d'applaudissement *_ , général et chef du camp de l'Est qui tente en vain d'unir le Japon et faire cessé la guerre.

A ses cotés Daaaaate Masamuuuuuneeeee _* gros tonnerre d'applaudissement *_ , général de l'armé Masamune, cet homme et le dernier dragon légendaire qui existe.

Deux meilleurs amis qui tenterons tous pour resté les premiers dans la tête. "Messieurs êtes vous preêêêêêêêêts?"

 _* Les 4 hommes hurlent "Prêts". *_

Auteur qui s'adresse au public "Est ce que VOUS vous êtes prêêêêêêêts?"

 _* Cries et énorme vacarmes d'applaudissements. *_

"C'est paaartiiii".

 **Masamune**

Mh. Regarde un peu Leyasu, un bête lycéen de 17 ans et un pevert de 24ans reunis.

Ce combat est aussi nul que les pouvoirs démoniaque de Oichi.

Mais attend deux minutes... Sur ce, on va déjà faire une pause pipi.

Car devant sa tronche tout ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est "Casse toi ou meurs comme Kyomi".

 **Light**

A genoux, prosternez vous devant le dieu du nouveau monde.

Ou alors tremblez et mourrez en moins de 40 secondes.

J'écris à peine vos nom que vous finissez déjà en un arrêt cardiaque.

Pour moi, vous êtes juste tous des bêtes sauvages accrocs à la guerre, tellement maniaque.

 **Leyasu**

T'as raison Masamune, c'est juste un enfant et qu'un gamin.

En fait les deux le sont vraiment, qu'il font tellement des jeux enfantin.

Mais regardez plutôt celui la, trop moche avec ses yeux de panda.

Tellement moche que même Yoshitsugu est largement plus beau que toi.

 **Lawliet (voix robotiser)**

Ma carrière est montée en flèche en même temps que ta chute est descendu, gros blaireauds.

N'essayez même pas de m'affronter vous n'êtes même pas à notre niveau.

Aucune maturité, franchement. Et même si je ressemble à un panda.

Ce n'est pas celui qui me considérais comme ami d'enfance qui me tuera.

 **Motonari**

Sur ce flot j'apparais et je vous coupe en deux avec mon cerceau.

Vous êtes tellement pathétique que je me demande si vous n'etes tous pas schizo.

Comment oser vous venir ici et détrôner le fils du soleil ?

Casser vous tas de merde vous vous ressembler tous, tellement pareil.

 **Misa**

Je suis celle qu'on nomme la deuxieme Kira et je peut vous tuer quand je veux.

L'oeil d'un dieu de la mort mais bien suffisant pour tous vous tuer, bande de merdeux.

Penser vous vraiment que on est la pour un rien ?

Notre manga est le plus connu car il a monter jusque dans les gradins..

 **Yukimura**

L'auteure ne vous à connu qu'en début Janvier, pauvre abrutis.

Le tigre de Kai c'est moi, et je vous tuerais tous pour mon maître, moi Yuki.

J'ai pas un Shinigami qui me colle au cul et que j'ai appeler Médor.

Ce combat est inutile car à la fin c'est vous tous qui êtes mort.

 **Watari**

Est tu fière de ce que tu avance ? Regarde toi avant de parlé.

Un vieux pépere moi ? mais matteez moi mon déhancher.

Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher un seul cheveux de mon petit garçon

Oser faire le moindre mouvement je vous l'enfonce profondément dans le fion

 **Maggie**

Wow wow wow c'est quoi ce battle de merde ? Calmer vous un peu.

Vous devriez tous faire un pause parce que là, ce n'est plus du jeu.

Je vous aime tous, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Mais c'est vrai que depuis Janvier 2017, j'avais fait mon choix.

Mori-sama pardonner moi, pardonner votre servante.

Je ne peux plus le nier, je suis tomber amoureuse de cette petite bande.

Je vous adule toujours et je vous reste fidèle

Mais avec cette homme qui meurt devant moi, je n'ai été qu'une pucelle.

 **Jalimya**

Viens me rejoindre, viens jouer. Mais je pourrais bien tous t'exploser.

Ferme un peu ta gueule copine, mon panda et plus beau que ton renard.

Tu pense qu'a jouer avec nos nerfs mais il se fait que tu peux plus le nier.

C'est grâce à moi que tu réussi à changer de regard.

Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de déprimer.

Grâce à se manga tu as découvert une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité.

Ton mangas se répète tandis que le mien il te fait voir de toute les couleurs.

Mais pleure pas copine, avec Lawliet j'ai réussi à te faire sortir de ta torpeur.

 **Leyasu**

Quel situation embarrassante, j'ai pourtant été sur qu'on réussirait un faire un crossover.

Rien n'y fait pas le premier moyen de gagner l'amitié de celui que l'on nomme Jeff the Killer.

 **Lawliet**

Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un homme et que ma mort est des plus ridicules.

Pourquoi porter une tel protection contre les femme si on vous encule ?

 **Motonari**

Taisez vous un peu, tas de cons.

Même dans la vrai vie chacun utilise ses propre pion.

 **Light**

Crise cardiaque : Ceci est ma dernière parole, vous ne gagnerez pas au dernier de mes versets

Surtout qu'au dernières nouvelles, c'est Matsunaga Hisahide qui a réussi a tous vous neutralisés.

 **Date**

Une seconde d'inattention à tous, vous oublier que j'utilise des griffes

Retourner dans votre pyramide de taré déchiffrés vos codes hiéroglyphes.

 **Misa**

Mais c'est quoi c'est paroles qui ne veulent rien dire, c'est pathétique.

A mais oui , j'avais oublier que dans que épisode vous faire des bataille épique.

 **Yukimura**

Je ressemble à une fille, mais c'est pas moi qui me fait jeter dehors lolita gothique

Tu te sentira seule car à l'épisode 37 ton 'sois disant' mari est mort tuer par balle en étant physique.

 **Watari**

Gakuen (Sengoku) Basara contre Death Note, on l'emporte au la main

Puisque on peut utiliser le cahier qui tue. Pour vous il n'y aura plus de lendemain.

 _* Grondement de tonnerre, de cris, d'applaudissements. Le public se lève et continue d'applaudir, alors que les acteurs s'incline en remerciant *_

Auteur qui s'adresse à celui qui est ce qui lit ceci: "Et vous à votre avis, qui devrait gagner? Death Note ou Sengoku Basara?"

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
